A Guide to TTSG
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: This is a series of mostly one-shots that goes along with my other fanfiction, Teen Titans Second Generation. These are backstories and side stories that couldn't fit in the story or are just fun extras. I recommend that you at least start reading the other story first but you do not have to.


**Blackfire's POV**

 _I hate this jail,_ Blackfire thought; _there are too many idiots in here._

I've been locked up in here ever since my last attempt at ruining my sister's life, which was about two years ago. Instead of going to my usual cell at Jump City Juvenile Correctional Facility they sent me to the Galactic prison near the Lilap system. The prison is supposedly the most secure prison in the known universe and I've always wanted to test out that theory. I just couldn't find anyone smart enough to work with.

 _Most of the aliens in here are too stupid to know which end of a gun to point at someone._

Of course I would prefer to work with a Tamaranian because of my small amount of loyalty to Tamaran, but only two other Tamaranians were in here. Neither of them could be considered "Galactic" criminals since one of them was an ex-general that used the government's money for himself and the other girl was a small time thief that stole the local produce. They were really only in here because the Tamaranian prison was destroyed in the last war.

I was currently sitting in the mess hall trying not to throw-up at the slop we were expected to eat when I heard the doors _fwoosh_ open. I expected to see another Megtre alien, but was surprised to see a Tamaranian. He was about my age with sloppily cut black hair that ended just below his chin and violet eyes that seemed to see nothing and everything at the same time. He had a small smile that, in normal circumstances, would have been considered peaceful but here it was malicious and cunning, as if he was just waiting to rip someone's head off.

He scanned the room slowly, only stopping when he saw me. I suddenly realized that the seat in front of me was the only one available and decided to wait patiently for him to get his food and sit down. I expected him to flirt with me like most of the male prisoners (and some of the female ones) but he just quietly ate his food. After a few minutes I grew agitated and considered dumping my food on him, but one glance at the prison guards immediately squashed the idea.

"You know, staring at people while they're eating is very rude." He said so suddenly that I almost dropped my spoonful of "food".

"Well, ignoring people is also considered rude." I responded back. "Besides, this is a prison, not a palace. Manners don't exist here."

He chuckled quietly, casting an excited look around the room before returning to look at me. "I forgot how amusing the other prisoners could be."

"You've been here before?" I asked. I didn't remember hearing about other Galactic Tamaranian criminals and he didn't seem to be a small time thief like the other two.

"No, I've been here for ten years. After the first two years I was sent into solitary because I didn't get along with the other prisoners. Meaning that they felt threatened by me." He smirked.

"Wait, you've been here since you were about eight or nine years old?" I asked. _Impressive…_

"Yeah, I murdered my family and several neighbors when I was eight and they sent me here. Some of the other prisoners tried to… do things and I killed them. The guards kind of have a 'no-killing-the-other-prisoners' policy so I was sent to solitary. I just got out last night." He smiled again, as if the topic of killing people was the funniest thing in the world. Which, in this case, it was.

"Why exactly did you kill your parents?" I wondered. Tamaranians are taught as soon as they are born to respect their parents, so someone as old as he was murdering his family was abnormal amongst our people. I liked that.

"Why wouldn't I? I was annoyed with them for always telling me what to do and I hated our society for approving of it. So I did what I thought was necessary. I would do it again if I had to, just not get caught again of course." He answered, with a why-else-would-I-do-it face.

"Makes sense," I said. He was beginning to look too cocky for me. I think I need to knock him down a peg or two, show him who's more important here. "You do know who I am of course"

"Nope." Was all he said. I was suddenly overcome with anger. _How can he not know me? I'm his princess for crying out loud! I was even the Grand Ruler once!_ "Then again, I have been here for a while, in solitary, so information has a rough time of getting to me." _Oh, that explains it._

"Hmph, well, I'm Princess Komand'r. I'm in here for trading secrets to the enemy, betraying the royal family, attempted murder, several jailbreaks, and stealing sacred items." I told him, pride obvious in my voice.

His demeanor changed then. It went from arrogant to awed and…seductive in seconds. I once again felt proud of the effect I had on people, once they know who I am.

Right when he was about to speak, the bell rang, signaling that our dinner was over and that we needed to return to our cells.

"Well, princess, I must say it has been most pleasurable to meet you. It's a shame I didn't get to hear about your exploits in detail, I'm sure I would have been…entertained. Why don't we talk again sometime?" he asked, as he stood up and prepared to leave. However his eyes and voice suggested that he'd rather be doing others things rather than talking.

"Hmm, maybe. I'll consider it. You never did tell me your name by the way.

"My apologies, my name is Ekilp'se (Darkmoon in English)" He laughed quietly before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't we leave this place? I'm sure if we work together we could manage it. Then we could cause all kinds of mischief across the galaxy. And in our spare time we could… enjoy each other's company. Wouldn't that be nice?" I felt myself blushing despite myself, and knew instantly that it _would_ be nice.

"Sounds interesting," I whispered," but you might want to start heading to your cell. The guards are starting to walk over here." I took a step back from him, and watched as the guards grabbed him and took him back to his cell. I waved goodbye, knowing that I had found the perfect escape partner.

And I was right.

The week after that, he and I escaped. And we've been causing trouble ever since.

* * *

"Darkmoon, I'm bored." I whined as I sat on the couch. It's been only two months since our escape and we had just successfully stolen the Yanama Gem from the Yana people. The large amount of police looking for us forced us to lay low until it was safe for us to leave the galaxy. We've been hiding in our ship (we stole it) for weeks, and I was getting tired of having nothing to do.

"Well, why don't I entertain you then princess?" He said as he sat down beside me. He lifted me onto his lap, and started to gently kiss my neck. Slowly he kissed a trail from my neck to my jawline before hesitating, waiting for my permission to continue.

I sighed in content "That's kind of what I was asking for" I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent to kiss him. He met my lips with an intensity I didn't expect, but welcomed it as I threaded my fingers through his hair. Tongues and hands started to explore as our kiss intensified.

He broke away and looked at me, lust darkening his eyes. "Do you want to…?" He asked as he gestured toward the bedroom. This was the first time we had gotten this far, despite what we had been suggesting back in the prison. I wasn't nervous though.

"Isn't that why I brought you along?" I whispered as I bent to kiss him again. He laughed, and lifted me in his arms bridal style.

I smiled as he carried me towards the bedroom. The first real smile I've made since I was six.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." I say suddenly. I was lounging on the counter watching him cook, but the knowledge of my pregnancy had been nagging at the back of my mind for a while and had finally burst out. Truth was, I was afraid Darkmoon was going to leave me when he found out and find some other Tamaranian to mess around with. We had agreed to not get married because we weren't really the commitment type, so he's free to leave whenever he wants. I didn't know why the idea scared me so much, I mean, I've been with dozens of guys. But Darkmoon was different. He was the only one to stay with me for longer than five months and would wait patiently during my random rampages. I didn't want to admit it, but I _needed_ him.

He froze in shock for a few moments, before turning the oven off and facing me.

"Who's?" He asked. Now it was my turn to be shocked. _What does he mean "who's?"_

"What, do you think I'm sleeping with tons of guys? It's obviously yours." I reply, small amounts of anger starting to creep into my voice. _How dare he think something like that about me._

He nodded his head before turning the oven back on and continued cooking. "How far along are you?"

I hadn't expected _this_ reaction. He was taking it so calmly.

"Um, three months. Why are you so calm about this?"

"Well, I'm just thinking that we could us the child to our advantage. He or she is probably going to have your powers, our intelligence, and we could teach him to be ruthless. When he's old enough we could have him do crimes for us whenever the cops are out looking for us. Besides, didn't you say that your sister was pregnant too? She's extremely, and disgustingly, nice right? So we could pretend to get arrested and ask her to take care of our child, and then we could use him as a spy and get some information on your sister and her team. As a mother she would never let her sister's child be sent to some galactic orphanage or whatever."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I admit. I slid of the counter and wrapped my arms around his back. "But you know that's going to make us _really_ bad parents right?"

He smirks before once again switching the oven off and turning to face me. He picks me up and pushes my back against the wall, causing me to instinctively wrap my legs and arms around him. He kisses me intensely for several minutes before pulling back. Smiling, he bends down to kiss my neck, surprisingly softly.

"It's a good thing we're bad people then, isn't it?"

Our son, Eklipa'ndr (Darkfire in English), was born seven months later. I'm proud to say that we raised him perfectly. He's ruthless, cunning, and dangerous, the perfect son for criminals like Darkmoon and I. He's sixteen now and ready to start the mission that we have prepared him for since he was born. To help us destroy my sister.

So get ready, sister dear.

* * *

 **As promised I have started a sort of guide to explain all the backstories and side stories that I couldn't fit in the original story. This chapter is the origin of a character that may appear at the end of the first story or the beginning of the second story. As you can see, he will be a villain (or will he?). Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while but I promise I will soon.**

 **Thank you to my awesome ninjas who haven't left me!**

 **~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


End file.
